


Lights Are Off and Everybody's Home

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (Mad gear is also trans but i dont mention it he Just Is), (like 16-17 i think), First Kiss, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, Power Outage, Prompt Fill, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Funny how a bit of darkness can shed so much light on a relationship.
Relationships: Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Lights Are Off and Everybody's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Tentative kisses given in the dark." + JetGear

With a sound like a hundred ray guns being fired at once, the motel room went dark.

“Did… the power just go out?”

Jet Star heard Mad Gear scratch his head as he replied, “It must’ve.”

“Oh. I- I didn’t know it could do that here.”

“Hang on,” A rustle from the general area that Mads had been sitting in rose, footsteps getting closer to Jet’s place on the couch. “Witch, I can’t see anyth- Mother _fucker.”_

Mads’ swear was timed perfectly with a loud thud. Jet figured that he’d walked into the coffee table and snorted before they could help themself.

“Ha ha, laugh ‘t up,” grumbled Mads. He sat heavily on the couch with a groan.

Well, Jet assumed he tried to sit on the couch. In the dark room Mads must have miscalculated because he landed neatly on Jet’s lap. Without thinking, Jet brought their hands up to steady Mads, one finding what they assumed was his knee and the other wrapping around his waist.

“Y’good?” Jet smiled, then realized that if their friend hadn’t seen the table in the middle of the room, he wouldn’t be able to see their face.

“Uh.”

“Sorry, “ Embarrassed, Jet removed their hands from Mads, shoving them under their thighs as they spoke. “I didn’t mean to-”

“No, tha’s-” Mads cleared his throat. “I didn’t mind, uh. That.”

For a moment, neither ‘joy moved. Then Mads’ words actually hit Jet’s brain and they started.

“Oh! You mean...” Jet swallowed, suddenly nervous.

“I wasn’ gonna- I was, uh. Fuck. I mean. Sorry, I’ll get off-”

“No!” Jet wrapped their arms around Mads again. “This is- I don’t mi-”

“Can I kiss you?” Interrupted Mads.

“Yeah.”

The first kiss missed completely, Jet felt Mads’ lips press against their eyebrow and they laughed a bit. Then Mads’ hands found Jet’s jaw, and he pulled them into a proper kiss.

Jet wasn’t laughing anymore.

The kiss was, in a word, _perfect._ Mads’ lips were gentle against their own, his hands caressing Jet’s jaw. They sighed, leaning forward unconsciously when Mads pulled back after a second.

“Do that again,” mumbled Jet.

Mads moved to get off and Jet cringed, realizing that they might have pushed too far, maybe that wasn’t what Mads had wanted, maybe they _weren’t good at it_. Then Mads settled back on Jet’s lap, his knees on the couch cushions on either side of Jet’s thighs, and kissed them again.

To start, this kiss was no deeper than the first, but it stretched out into eternity. Jet moved their hands to Mads’ thighs and rested them there as Mads pressed into the kiss with his whole body. Cautiously, Jet opened their mouth and sighed as Mads did the same. They didn’t bite Mads’ lips or shove their tongue into his mouth as they’d heard older kids in the convoy gossiping about, just continued to kiss him gently and slowly.

Jet felt Mads’ hands slide from their jaw around to the back of their neck, more holding them in place than pulling them closer. Mads kissed them once, twice, three times more, then pulled back. The barest hint of moonlight shone through the curtains, and Jet watched Mads wipe one hand across his mouth. Jet could have done the same, their lips felt wet, but it wasn’t gross, just new.

“Tha’ was okay, righ’?” Mads clarified.

Jet laughed, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “That was _great._ ”

“Witch, I think ‘ve wanted t’ do that since I _met_ you.”

“I haven’t,” replied Jet unthinkingly. They felt Mads stiffen under their hands and then realized how that probably sounded. “Shit, I mean- I hadn’t thought about you like that before but now I-”

Mads had pulled their hands back from Jet’s neck, but other than that he hadn’t moved. Blindly, Jet reached for his hands and twined their fingers through his.

“I think that’s all I want to do, now.”

“Oh.”

“So… Can I?”

Mads leaned down to kiss Jet again, and that was all the answer they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Another BIG thanks to the anonymous person that requested this and gave me an excuse to talk about Jet and Mads.  
> And thanks for reading!! If you want, you can leave a comment or [come talk to me on tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
